Fangs A Lot
“Fangs A Lot” is the 37th episode of the second season. Plot Bob is pulling pranks on everyone at school. But, after pulling a prank on Lee, Bob notices that he has fangs, and Lee threatens to get him. Meanwhile, Sally comes to school with a stuffed up nose, telling Doowee she must be allergic to something. Just then, Bob finds them, telling them that Lee is a vampire, and he’s out to get him. They think that he’s trying to pull a prank, but they decide to question Lee first. Sally asks Lee if he’s a vampire, and he laughingly denies it, and she doesn’t see any fangs. Sally is confident that he’s not a vampire, as she claims that they don’t exist. She then accidentally sneezes on Bob, covering his face in snot. In science class, Sally continues blowing her nose, causing Doowee to believe she might be sick, but Sally denies it. After Nirmala gets a paper cut, she asks to be excused to the nurse’s office, and Lee volunteers to accompany her, licking his lips before taking her out. This worries Bob as they say that vampires are attracted to blood. They then find Lee in the library. After he leaves, they look at the book he was reading, which is vampire related. But Sally accidentally sneezes again, also covering the book in snot. Sally and Doowee find Lee in the halls, and chase him. Sally attempts to jump on him, but sneezes in mid air, causing her to fall short, and accidentally tripping Doowee. They lose track of him, but Doowee finds a clue on the floor, which turns out to be bat droppings. Just then, Sally turns pale, says she feels sick, and collapses. At first, Doowee thinks she got grossed out by the bat droppings, but Sally explains she might have a cold after all. Ms. Propov confirms this by using a thermometer, and tells Sally she should go home, leaving Doowee to continue the investigation without her. Bob takes Doowee to the cafeteria, where Lee and Nirmala are together, and both have fangs. Doowee calls Sally, convinced that Lee and Nirmala are vampires, and Bob screams through Doowee’s phone that they need her help. However, due to Sally’s cold, she can’t leave the house. She also has to drink garlic soup to cure her. She tells them they should first find proof that they are vampires. They decide to take their picture, since vampires are said to not be visible in photos. They take their picture, but it comes out blank, convincing them that they’re vampires. Thanks to the garlic soup, Sally almost gets fully cured, and can leave the house. She then sees in her tablet that Lee has posted to several students to meet at a certain area. She then calls Doowee and tells him that he and Bob should meet her where Lee and the other students are. Once they get there, Sally reveals that she has fangs and claims to also be a vampire. She also claims to have gained some strength from the garlic soup she drank earlier. This then causes Doowee to realize what’s going on. Sally then pounces on Doowee and bites his neck, supposedly turning him into a vampire. All the students, who also claim to be vampires, surround Bob, threatening to also turn him into a vampire. Bob claims that he’ll stop his tricks and be nice to them if they spare him. Sally then sneezes, accidentally revealing that the fangs were fake. Soon everyone takes off their fake fangs and reveal that it was all a prank to get back at Bob for all the pranks he pulled on them. Sally then explains that when she noticed Lee’s posts on her tablet, she had a hunch, and decided to play along. Doowee then explains that when Sally revealed to have drank the garlic soup, he realized she couldn’t have become a vampire because vampires hate garlic. Nirmala and Lee then explain that when their picture was taken, they used little mirrors to reflect the camera flash, which made the photo appear blank. Bob decides to live by his promise, claiming that they “spared him in a way.” The next day, Bob is staying true to his word, and being nice to everyone. Unfortunately, for Doowee, he caught Sally’s cold. Sally then states he should drink garlic soup, jokingly saying it cures both colds and vampires. Trivia * The episode’s title is a pun on “thanks a lot.” * When the episode aired on the Qubo channel, several scenes were cut out. ** After Sally accidentally sneezes on Bob, they don’t show his face covered in snot. ** The scene where Sally accidentally sneezes on the book was also cut out. **When Doowee finds the bat droppings, the scene was shortened. Category: Season 2 Category: Episodes